Life worth living
by melishade4ever
Summary: A girl named Maria only has three months to live and wants to make life to the fullest. But what happens when she meet the Autobots. Ratchet/OC
1. Prologue

Ratchet began to work on some data on the machines. The base has been quiet since no one was here except for Rafael. At first he used to love the quiet, but now it just seemed lonesome.

He sighed. He just hated this right now. If only…

"_Not everyone can be saved."_

He felt like he wanted to break down right then and there. He looked over a Rafael who was working on what the humans called homework. Rafael was lucky to have what he needed.

"Rafael," Ratchet began, "What day is it today?"

Rafael looked over at the calendar on his phone. "It's March 20th."

Ratchet sighed. He knew what day it was today. He then left his work and put in coordinates to activate the ground bridge.

"Your in charge of base." He said. He then transformed into his vehicle mode and drove through the ground bridge.

He then arrived at a cemetery. It was raining but he didn't really care. Ratchet then activated his holoform.

It was a man in his twenties with brown hair and blue eyes. He wore a red and white jacket and blue jeans with black boots.

Ratchet looked everywhere for the gravestone he wanted to see. He then came to a stop and saw the gravestone

_Maria Dawson_

_1993-2012_

_Believe in the life that was given to you and take care of it._

Ratchet fell to his knees. He couldn't save her. He couldn't. If only he knew she was sick. If only he knew, he could've cured her.

Her precious laugh, smile, way of thinking, gave Ratchet a different thinking of the humans and laugh. If he could have one more day with her he would've have jumped at the opportunity.

Tears began to flow through his eyes. He loved her. He wouldn't even admit it but he did. And the day they met changed his life.

**Me: I've been really wanting to type this story and I was really inspired by the movie "My Sister's Keeper" to do this story. Maria is the only one that belongs to me and please comment.**


	2. From better to worse

A light was shining through a window of a hospital. The birds were chirping outside signifying a new day. A girl than woke up from the sunlight hitting her face.

She was about seventeen or eighteen. Her long orange-brown hair tied into a ponytail. She opened her blue eyes as she looked out the window.

Her name was Maria Dawson. She was born in 1993 on March 20th. She actually didn't have any parents because they both died in a plane crash when she was seven. Her best friend, Jack Darby took her in along with his mom and gave her a new home. Everything was going fine until she was diagnosed with cancer.

Ever since then, she's been spending most of her time in a hospital, either waiting to see if the cancer cells went away or how much time she had left.

She hadn't really seen Jack in a while. He was probably busy with work and all that stuff. Who knew that school could be such a pain? Although she did get to see June, it would have been a little bit better to see Jack.

A knock was heard on the door from outside. "Come on."

Jack then walked in with a bunch of balloons and flowers. He smiled. "Happy birthday, sis."

Maria smiled back at him. Since Maria's been in the family for a long time, he always called her his sister. It was really sweet of him.

"Well thank you." She said, "Although it's about time you came to visit. Is work that hard now at days?"

Jack put the stuff down next to her and sat in a chair. "You could say that."

Maria looked at him for a moment, but smirked when a thought hit her head. "Does my younger brother have a girlfriend?" she said in a flirty way.

Jack began to stutter as he blush bright red. Maria began to laugh her head off.

"My little brother's growing up." Maria said, "That's so sweet."

Jack is a year younger than Maria, but she say she's the same age as him so he won't get embarrassed. The red on his face died down as he sighed. "You're ridiculous you know that?"

Maria smiled. "That's why you love me so much."

Another knock on the door came as two other kids came barging in.

"Well if it isn't the birthday girl!" said Miko with excitement.

"Happy birthday." Rafael said in a shy voice.

Miko and Rafael were close friends to Jack and were the only ones that knew about Maria's disease.

"How are you holding up?" Miko asked.

"So-so." Maria said, "I get a little queasy from time to time, but other than that I'm doing pretty well."

"Sweet!" Miko said, "Maybe the cancer cells would just go away and you'll be out of here in no time!"

Maria smiled. Miko was so enthusiastic.

"And maybe we can show you our friends!" she said with excitement.

Maria looked at them in confusion. "What friends?"

"Uh," Jack said, "They're-um, from out of town." 'Literally.' He thought.

Maria just looked at him. She knew how much of a terrible liar he was, but she wasn't going to really bother about it.

She just rustled with his hair. He was so lucky.

They began to talk about stuff that's been happening lately, school, work, and other stuff. They began to watch some T.V. together before the nurse told the three that visiting hours were over. The three all said their goodbyes and left.

Maria hung her head sadly. She looked out the window and saw the stars shining stars in the sky. She smiled as she saw a shooting star. She remembered her dad saying that when we see that, that means a soul's going to heaven. She knew that on day she would become a shooting star, and she knew that it would be soon.

She sighed as she lay back down and fell asleep.

**Meanwhile**

June Darby walked down the halls in the hospital holding a simple present in her hand. She forgot to visit Maria since she was so busy taking busy of other patients. She was about to open the door to her room when someone tapped her on the shoulder.

She turned around to see a man with black hair and brown eyes and a mustache wearing the usual uniform for the hospital.

"Hello Dr. Smith," June said, "Nice to see you again."

The man smiled. "It's good to see you again. I see you have a present for Maria."

"Well," June began, "I didn't get to give her present since I was busy the whole day."

"Oh right," he said, "It's her birthday."

"So," June said a little bit uneasy, "How's her condition?"

The doctor's smile disappeared as he looked away from her a little bit. June sensed this and knew it wasn't good. "What happened?"

"The cancer has spread too far." Dr. Smith began, "The kemo therapy isn't having any effect on the cells. There's nothing I can do."

June looked at him in complete shock. She couldn't die, she couldn't. "It's not true. It can't be true."

"I'm sorry Mrs. Darby," Dr. Smith said, "She only have three months to live, maybe four with a little more kemo."

Tears came down June's eyes. She couldn't die. They had to keep trying. Maria was the daughter she never had. She loved her, and now she could easily slip away.

She dropped the present she was going to give her and ran out of the hospital. Dr. Smith felt like he wanted to cry too. Maria was one of the best patients he ever had. She was always smiling and bringing joy to all the other patients in the hospital. He wouldn't really blame Mrs. Darby for feeling upset.

He then picked up the present off the floor and entered the room. He saw Maria sleeping soundly and smiled sadly. He then put the present down on the table next to all the stuff she was given and walked towards the door. He looked back at her one more time. How was she going to take the news when he told her?

**Me: You know, I never really thought that I would type a tragedy story, yet here I am. Maria is the only one that belongs to me and please comment.**


	3. Life to begin

Maria just looked at the doctor. "Okay."

June, Dr. Smith, and Jack all looked at her like she was crazy. They just told her that she had three more months to live, and she was taking it like any other normal thing.

"Is your hearing off?" Jack asked with frustration, "Dr. Smith said that you have three months to live!"

Maria sighed. They just didn't get it. She looked over at Dr. Smith. "Can you please leave? I need to talk to my mom and my brother."

Dr. Smith was a little hesitant for a moment, but walked out the door in silence. The room was quiet for a moment before Jack spoke up.

"How can you just take it like everyday news?" asked Jack.

"Jack," Maria said, "You don't get it do you?"

"What the heck is there to get?!" Jack yelled, "Its like you almost want to die! Why do you want to die?!"

Maria growled. "How can you just assume something like that?! Do you really think that I want to die?!"

"Well you're taking it pretty well!" yelled Jack.

Tears came down June's face as the two kept on fighting. Why did it have to be like this? Maria already lost her parents during a plane accident. Now she was going to lose her life in three months. She just couldn't take it. She then walked out of the room, leaving Jack and Maria to themselves.

Maria clenched the blankets as she closed her eyes in pain. "Jack, I was battling this stupid cancer for over six years Jack! SIX! I missed out on middle school! High school! I freaking live in the hospital! This is probably going to be my death bed! I'm sick of waiting for needles, throwing up blood in buckets, going through chemo 24/7! I missed out on most of my life and I'm sick of it!"

Maria calmed down from her ranting as she looked at Jack dead in the eye. "What's the point of living when I have something that's slowly breaking me apart? And I don't want to live like this anymore."

Jack looked at her with broken eyes. She was everything to him, and she was slowly slipping away from her fingers. Tears slowly came down his face as he walked over and sat on a chair next to her. "Maybe if you take chemo a little longer, a miracle might happen."

Maria looked at him with sadness. She wiped away the tears from his cheeks and smiled sadly. "Even if I do take chemo, I'll still be stuck here. For the next three months, you and me are going to spend some quality time together before I go. We'll make a scrapbook and everything to make sure all of our memories are shared and never forgotten."

Jack smiled with sadness as more tears came down his face. He began to cry a little as he looked away from her with pained eyes. Maria hugged him and tried her best to comfort him. "It's going to be okay Jack." she said, " It's going to be okay."

But how was it going to be okay? How?

June and Dr. Smith came back into the room to discuss what she wanted to do. She told them that she wanted to leave the hospital and live life like a normal kids. The two adults were unsure about this, but Jack explained to them how she didn't want to be in the hospital for the next three months. They were hesitant for a moment, but agreed to it anyway. Later on, they began to fill out some application for her release.

Jack left the hospital after that and decided to head home so he could prepare a nice room for her. He was suppose to come to base, but he just wanted to make her last three months special. He began to clean out the room that she was in before she was diagnosed, until he heard a knock on the door. He then walked to the door and opened it to see Rafael and Miko who looked a little bit angry.

"What are you guys doing here?" asked Jack.

"Dude!" Miko yelled, "You weren't at base! You said that you didn't have to work and that you would come! What happened?!"

"Some of us thought you were in trouble." said Rafael.

Jack sighed. How was he going to tell them about Maria?

"Talk! Now!" demanded Miko.

Jack looked away a little bit pained while Miko and Rafael looked at him with confusion. "Jack," Rafael spoke up, "What's wrong?"

"Maria only have three months to live." Jack blurted out. Their eyes widened and their mouths dropped.

"What?" asked Rafael as tears were beginning to form in his eyes.

Miko on the other hands was getting really pissed off. "She was doing fine yesterday! The doctor has to be wrong!"

Jack shook his head. "They checked over and over again. It spread too far. Maria decided to make the decision to come home and live life normally before her time is up."

Miko tried so hard to hold back her tears. "She doesn't deserve this." she muttered.

"So what are you doing right now?" asked Rafael.

"Freshening up her room before she comes tomorrow." answered Jack.

Miko wiped away her tears and smirked. "Then why don't give her the best three months of her life! From now on we spend every moment with her while we still can!"

Jack smiled. "Then can you guys help me freshen up her room?"

The two nodded their heads without any second thought. Jack then welcomed them inside and they all prepared Maria's room before she came home tomorrow.

**Me:...so maybe I'll try to post on weekdays...None of these characters belong to me and please comment. Sorry it's so short  
**


	4. Love and Secrets

Maria woke up the next morning with a smile on her face. She was finally leaving the hospital. She was finally having the chance live the life she missed out on for so long. She began to change into the clothes that June laid out for her last night. It was a red shirt with blue jeans and black sneakers.

She stretched her arms out after she finished making the bed for the next patients that would come in here. She then glanced over at the counter and notice a red box there. It was a present.

How could she not have noticed that? She picked up the present and opened it. Inside was a golden locket shaped like a heart. Maria picked it up and examined it closely. A note was placed under the locket and Maria picked it up.

She unfolded it and read what the note said. "For you and that special someone." she read aloud. She sighed. It was best for her not to get into a relationship at a time like this. She put the locket in her pocket and left the room.

She walked down the hallway to meet Jack outside to take her home. "Leaving so soon." a voice said.

Maria turned around to see a girl with short jet black hair wearing a hospital gown. She came up to Maria in a wheelchair and smiled.

"How dare you leave so soon without saying goodbye?" she said playfully.

Maria smiled. "Well I'm really excited Hannah. I finally get to leave the hospital."

"Lucky duck!" Hannah complained, "My cancer still didn't go away! But on the bright side, the tumor's almost gone so I'll be leaving pretty soon!"

Maria's smile disappeared. Hannah was really lucky. She still had people who loved her, but she was alone. "Everyone heard." said Hannah.

Her eyes widened. "How did-"

"The whole hospital is like gossip girl," Hannah explained, "The only thing we can talk about is who got what disease or who's going to leave. But still..."

She hung her head sadly as tears fell from her eyes. "You don't deserve to die. It's not fair. You've already suffered enough. Sometimes I wish it was me instead of you."

Hannah kept sobbing as Maria looked at her with sad eyes. She kneeled down and wiped the tears from Hannah's face. "Life's not fair, but we just have to deal with it. You have a loving family that's waiting for you outside the hospital. Don't wish you took my place, okay?"

Hannah nodded her head as she wiped away her tears. She then gave a sad simile and hugged Maria. "Goodbye." she said.

"I'll come back," Maria said, "I promise."

Maria then let go and walked out of the hospital as Hannah sadly waved goodbye.

When Maria stepped outside, her jaw dropped. It was Jack and he had a blue motorcycle with pink highlights.

"Hey." greeted Jack.

Maria smiled with joy. "I can't believe you have something like this. You must live a charmed life."

"Comes with the girlfriend that doesn't exsit." Jack joked, "Now hop on. I'm taking you home."

Maria ran up to Jack and sat behind him on the motorcycle. The motorcycle then started up and Jack drove off. Maria looked in awe. It's been so many years since she's been outside of the hospital, and now she thought it was a dream. Sure, Jasper wasn't really much, but she was finally out!

"Enjoying the view?" Jack asked.

"I haven't been out of the hospital in a long time. It's the best thing that's happened so far." exclaimed Maria.

'You don't even have a clue.' Jack thought. He knew that Arcee was listening to the conversation, and would probably want to know what was going on, but he knew he couldn't tell her now. He would have to tell her later.

"I'm going to take you home okay?" said Jack.

"But I wanted to see more of Jasper." Maria whined.

"We'll do that tomorrow, okay?" said Jack.

Maria groaned. "Fine."

Jack then drove towards his house as Maria looked around. She then saw a yellow Camaro with tinted window. She looked closely inside to see that there was no driver and that...Raf was inside?

The Camaro drove leaving Maria a little confused. Jack noticed this and asked, "You okay?"

"Huh?" Maria said, "Oh yeah. I think my mind is playing tricks on me." Even so, she felt like it was real for some reason. She just shrugged it off and still looked around.

They arrived at the housed and entered the garage. Maria got off and looked around. "Have you been cleaning?" she asked with disbelief.

"Yeah," Jack answered, "Why do you ask?"

"You don't seem like the guy who would clean." said Maria.

"What?" Jack said, "I actually have a job, remember?"

"Yeah, yeah." Maria said, "It is okay if I can look around?"

Jack then took off his helmet and put it on the table. "Let me show you to your room."

They both then walked down the hall of the house and they walked up to a door. Jack then opened it to reveal Maria room. It was white with a few drawers, a desk, a bed (of course) and a closest for her clothes.

"Thanks Jack." she said.

"No problem," Jack said, "You can do want you want for now. But next week you're going to go to school okay?"

Maria nodded her head. "Let make the memories last."

Jack smiled as he closed the door to her room. She jumped on to the bed and smiled. 'A normal life at last.' she thought. Maria pulled the locket out of her pocket and looked at it. 'Maybe I might get into a relationship. No! I can't!'

She the opened the drawer and put the locker in it. She then turned to her side and fell asleep.

Later that night, Jack walked into the garage and closed the door behind him. He leaned on the door and slid to the floor. How was he going to protect from the Decepticons for three months? They were bound to find out about her sooner or later.

"Hey," Arcee said, "You okay?"

"No," Jack said as he sat up, "How the heck am I suppose to protect Maria from the Decepticons?"

Arcee then transformed into her bipedal mode and looked at him in confusion. "What's so special about her anyway?"

"She used to live here with us before I met you." Jack said.

"Then why was she at the hospital?" asked Arcee.

Jack sighed. "Don't tell anyone." "I won't."

"She has cancer." Jack explained, "And it spread too far. The doctor says that chemo won't help and that she has three months to live."

Arcee widened her eyes in shock. She remembered hearing June mention that disease and how she said that they didn't have a cure. "Jack, how come you never told me this?"

Jack looked away for a moment. "I didn't think I had to. And I thought she wouldn't get dragged into this, but I'm scarred about when she's going to get dragged into this."

They were both quiet for a moment before Arcee spoke up. "I promise I help you protect her, for the time she has left."

Jack looked up to Arcee and gave a small smile. "Thanks."

**Me: How would Maria get dragged into this? And can you please review some more? That would be really, really nice of you guys. Maria is the only one that belongs to me.**


End file.
